UCW Revenge 2019
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The first PPV after Eternal Glory 4.
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

_Revenge!_

* * *

We're at Boston, Massachusetts where the arena is decorated in red with signs of hate and revenge everywhere. The crowd is cheering loudly with signs and chants.

"Hello everyone and welcome to UCW Revenge! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior!"

"And what an exciting night we should have, Joey! starting with some technical action!"

**(Song 2)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Tampa, Florida, Aiden Remington 3, AR3!"

The crowd cheered as he arrived with the Girls who made some wind for him with their fans before he asked them to leave as to not get hurt in his match. He then got inside and took a pose as the crowd cheered for him.

**(Born In China)**

"And his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the UCW International Champion, KAVZ!"

The crowd cheered for the champ as he made his way to the ring and showed-off some martial art moves before giving his belt to the ref and turning to AR3 as he showed the belt and called for the bell, starting the match.

The two wrestlers started by locking into a clinch which saw them twisting each other's arm multiple times. At one point, as AR3 got caught, he performed a roll to release the pressure and twisted Kavz's arm in return. However, this last one took him down with a headlock which AR3 immediately escaped by catching his head with a headscissors and then took Kavz with a headlock of his own, only for him to escape the exact same way. Both men then marked a pause to let the crowd cheer for them.

The two then shook hands before running in the ropes and slipped on the mat simultaneously as they thought the other wouldn't right before getting back up and hitting a dropkick at the same time, finishing by performing a roll and a kick up before marking another pose and getting cheered again.

Kavz this time grabbed AR3's arms from behind and pushed him down on the mat in this position, soon transitioning it into a Cattle Mutilation submission hold. AR3 managed to put a foot on the rope to force the break and Kavz tried to Irish Whip him in the ropes, only to get reversed.

As he performed a handspring in the ropes, AR3 interrupted him with a dropkick to the head and then locked him into a Double Underhook Crossface submission hold. Kavz escaped it by putting a foot on the rope to force the break, but AR3 didn't stop there and caught him with a Rolling Kneebar.

Just as Kavz was about to reach for the ropes, AR3 transitioned it into a Straightjacket which Kavz suddenly escaped by putting AR3 into a bridging position.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Kavz rested in a corner, AR3 charged at him, only to get caught with a Reverse STO into the second turnbuckle before quickly grabbing him, Irish Whipping him in the ropes, and apply a hip toss followed by a sideflip and a dropkick to the face.

He then Irish Whipped AR3 once again in the ropes and caught him with a standing Hurricanrana before hitting his Black Magic (Feint Shining Wizard transitioned into a reverse Roundhouse Kick) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kavz climbed a turnbuckle and jumped toward AR3 who caught him in his arms and applied a Deadweight Lift Overhead German Suplex. He then applied two Exploder Suplexes to Kavz followed by a running elbow drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

AR3 climbed a turnbuckle but before he could do anything, Kavz surprised him with a Cartwheel Jumping Enzuigiri to the side of the head which stunned him. He then climbed up and hit a Superplex transitioned into an Armbar which AR3 escaped after 30 seconds by reaching for the ropes.

Kavz pulled AR3 in a corner and hit a few chops to his chest before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a clothesline from AR3 that made him flip. He then caught him from behind with a Deadweight Lift Bridging German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Kavz rested in the ropes, AR3 hit him with a 610 followed by a TKO and another pinfall.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

AR3 waited for Kavz to turn around before going for his Break! (Codebreaker) which Kavz countered with a Roundhouse Kick to Ar3's head. This last one rebounded in the ropes to go for his Bouncing Clothesline which Kavz interrupted into his Fisherman Buster and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW International Champion, KAVZ!"

The young champion happily took his title belt and rose it in victory under the cheers.

"Wow! Awesome technical match from both our champion and challenger!" Joey exclaimed.

"I still hope AR3 will eventually win a title thought," Bobby said with his head resting on his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Stay Strong)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Eau Claire, Wisconsin, NATHAN RODERICK!"

He came out to positive reception, running into the ring while clapping in fans' hands and posing on a turnbuckle before waiting for his opponent.

**(Ugly Dance)**

"And his opponent, from the lands of Samoa, "The Dancing Juggernaut" TRIPLE B!"

Trible B came out to boos as he danced his way to the ring and removed his jacket before looking seriously at Nathan. The ref then called for the bell, starting the match.

Nathan backed up a bit as Triple B was bigger than him and got cornered into a corner. The Dancing Juggernaut tried to catch him, only for Nathan to duck and give him a few blows to the head. Triple B tried to catch him again, only for the same thing to happen once more.

The Dancing Juggernaut pushed Nathan into a corner and charged to receive a boot counter to the face. Nathan sat up on a turnbuckle and jumped toward Triple B who caught him by the waist and applied an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

As Nathan rested in a corner, Triple B hit him with a Running European Uppercut to the chin followed by a Bridging Exploder Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Nathan retreated outside the ring and got followed by Triple B who surprised him with a running clothesline. He then attempted to Powerbomb Nathan on the outside floor, but this last one escaped. Triple B tried to charge at him, only to end up hitting his head into the steel pose.

Nathan climbed on the apron and hit him with a running knee strike to the head from there. He then brought Triple B back in the ring and climbed a turnbuckle to hit him with a Missile Dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Nathan grabbed Triple B and applied a Walking Side Backbreaker followed by a Fujiwara Armbar submission hold. The Dancing Juggernaut managed to stand up and break free with a one-armed Side Suplex.

After both men got back up, Nathan started delivering blows to Triple B's head before running in the ropes and going for a Diving Crossbody and got caught in Triple B's arms. He lifted him up for a Gorilla Press followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Triple B grabbed Nathan and tried to apply his Samoan Driver which Nathan escaped and managed to lift him for a Side Suplex Backbreaker. He then climbed a turnbuckle to go for a move, only for Triple B to surprise him with a dropkick and then climb up to lift him for a Superplex after holding him up for 20 seconds.

After getting back up, both men started trading blows until Triple B decided to hit a headbutt to Nathan's jaw. This caused him to stagger back into the ropes and hit a Jump Knee Strike to Triple B's jaw, stunning him out. However, as he went for his Running Knee Strike, Triple B caught him on his shoulders and landed his Samoan Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, TRIPLE B!"

The Dancing Juggernaut stood proudly over the defeated Havoc, pulling his arm away as the ref tried to lift it up, and then started dancing.

"Man, even Nathan Roderick got his butt kicked by the Dancing Juggernaut!" Joey exclaimed.

"Triple B is on a roll! He really wants to dominate the UCW and it's working so far!" Bobby added.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Cannibal)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship! Introducing the challengers, first, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOODS!"

Red mist appeared on the entrance as she walked out and got into the ring where she screamed: "Let's dance, bitches!" before waiting for her partner.

**(Come Out And Play)**

"And her partner, from Pyongyang, North Korea, BONG CHA!"

She swung nunchucks around before running in the ring and swinging them more. She then gave her nunchucks to the ref before waiting for her opponents.

**(Soft and Strong)**

"And their opponents! First, from Suzhou, China, she is one half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, MEI LING!"

She came out to positive reception and showed some martial arts moves before waiting for her partner.

**(Dragon Breath)**

"And her partner, from Tianjin, China, she's the other half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, SARAH STEAMBOAT!"

The Young Dragon was cheered as she and Mei Ling nodded at each other before running into the ring. There, they gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Bong Cha and Sarah went in their respective corner as Vivi and Mei Ling started the match. They walked around before locking in a clinch that ended with Vivi catching Mei Ling in a headlock before being pushed with the ropes and knocked the Prodigy with a shoulder tackle.

She then ran in the ropes and Mei Ling rolled toward her to make her do a side flip and then used the ropes for a Springboard Arm Drag followed by a dropkick to Vivi's face and then took a pose for the crowd who cheered.

She then Irish Whipped Vivi in the ropes, but she reversed it and bent down. Mei Ling stopped and kicked Vivi's face which had surprisingly no effect and she caught her with an Hurricanrana immediately followed by a Calf-Kick and then screamed: "Let's dance, bitches!"

Mei Ling tagged Sarah in and she charged at Vivi who caught her with a drop-toe-hold before slamming her head in her corner and tagged Bong Cha in with who she double Irish Whipped Sarah in the ropes for a double shoulder tackle followed by a Double Standing Moonsault from the partners.

After Bong Cha got back up, Sarah ran into her with a Running Crossbody and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Bong Cha retreated outside, on her side of the ring, Sarah followed and got attacked in the back by Vivi who then applied with Bong Cha a double Flapjack on the apron. They then got back in and Bong Cha chopped Sarah's chest in the corner before tagging Vivi. This last one roared before charging at Sarah in the corner.

However, Sarah countered with a boot counter to the face and then ducked a clothesline from Vivi followed by Bong cha before tagging Mei Ling in. The Prodigy then charged into Bong Cha and pushed her into a corner before dropkicking Vivi out of the ring.

Sarah clotheslined Bong Cha out of the ring before she and Mei Ling ran out into both of their opponents on opposite sides with Top Con Hilos. Mei Ling then brought Vivi back in the ring and went for a Roundhouse Kick which Vivi ducked and spat red mist in her face.

The crowd was chanting: "Bring out the devil!" as Vivi hit the blindfolded Mei Ling with her Devil's Knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Sarah jumped in time to break the pin. Bong Cha came back in and went for a Spin Kick which Sarah ducked and hit a Spinning Elbow to the face which knocked Bong Cha out of the ring. Vivi took this chance to surprise her with another Devil's Knee, knocking her out.

She then turned her attention to Mei Ling, going for a Devil's Knee which she ducked and jumped in the ropes to hit her Jade Rain (Springboard Double Knee Stomp to the face) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, MEI LING AND SARAH STEAMBOAT!"

Mei Ling wiped the red mist from her face and helped her partner back up before they rose their belts and got cheered.

"Wow! That was amazing! You couldn't expect anything less from the duo that defeated Carson Michaels and Harlow Beckett!" Joey said.

"The Prodigy and Young Dragon will be champions for a long time! I can feel it," Bobby said with a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Cannibal)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Divas Tag Team Championship! Introducing the challengers, first, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOODS!"

Red mist appeared on the entrance as she walked out and got into the ring where she screamed: "Let's dance, bitches!" before waiting for her partner.

**(Come Out And Play)**

"And her partner, from Pyongyang, North Korea, BONG CHA!"

She swung nunchucks around before running in the ring and swinging them more. She then gave her nunchucks to the ref before waiting for her opponents.

**(Soft and Strong)**

"And their opponents! First, from Suzhou, China, she is one half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, MEI LING!"

She came out to positive reception and showed some martial arts moves before waiting for her partner.

**(Dragon Breath)**

"And her partner, from Tianjin, China, she's the other half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, SARAH STEAMBOAT!"

The Young Dragon was cheered as she and Mei Ling nodded at each other before running into the ring. There, they gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Bong Cha and Sarah went in their respective corner as Vivi and Mei Ling started the match. They walked around before locking in a clinch that ended with Vivi catching Mei Ling in a headlock before being pushed with the ropes and knocked the Prodigy with a shoulder tackle.

She then ran in the ropes and Mei Ling rolled toward her to make her do a side flip and then used the ropes for a Springboard Arm Drag followed by a dropkick to Vivi's face and then took a pose for the crowd who cheered.

She then Irish Whipped Vivi in the ropes, but she reversed it and bent down. Mei Ling stopped and kicked Vivi's face which had surprisingly no effect and she caught her with an Hurricanrana immediately followed by a Calf-Kick and then screamed: "Let's dance, bitches!"

Mei Ling tagged Sarah in and she charged at Vivi who caught her with a drop-toe-hold before slamming her head in her corner and tagged Bong Cha in with who she double Irish Whipped Sarah in the ropes for a double shoulder tackle followed by a Double Standing Moonsault from the partners.

After Bong Cha got back up, Sarah ran into her with a Running Crossbody and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Bong Cha retreated outside, on her side of the ring, Sarah followed and got attacked in the back by Vivi who then applied with Bong Cha a double Flapjack on the apron. They then got back in and Bong Cha chopped Sarah's chest in the corner before tagging Vivi. This last one roared before charging at Sarah in the corner.

However, Sarah countered with a boot counter to the face and then ducked a clothesline from Vivi followed by Bong cha before tagging Mei Ling in. The Prodigy then charged into Bong Cha and pushed her into a corner before dropkicking Vivi out of the ring.

Sarah clotheslined Bong Cha out of the ring before she and Mei Ling ran out into both of their opponents on opposite sides with Top Con Hilos. Mei Ling then brought Vivi back in the ring and went for a Roundhouse Kick which Vivi ducked and spat red mist in her face.

The crowd was chanting: "Bring out the devil!" as Vivi hit the blindfolded Mei Ling with her Devil's Knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Sarah jumped in time to break the pin. Bong Cha came back in and went for a Spin Kick which Sarah ducked and hit a Spinning Elbow to the face which knocked Bong Cha out of the ring. Vivi took this chance to surprise her with another Devil's Knee, knocking her out.

She then turned her attention to Mei Ling, going for a Devil's Knee which she ducked and jumped in the ropes to hit her Jade Rain (Springboard Double Knee Stomp to the face) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, MEI LING AND SARAH STEAMBOAT!"

Mei Ling wiped the red mist from her face and helped her partner back up before they rose their belts and got cheered.

"Wow! That was amazing! You couldn't expect anything less from the duo that defeated Carson Michaels and Harlow Beckett!" Joey said.

"The Prodigy and Young Dragon will be champions for a long time! I can feel it," Bobby said with a nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Big & Sexy)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Memphis, Tenessee, BIG DIVO!"

The big guy got cheered as he calmly walked into the ring and removed his small jacket which he tossed into the crowd before waiting for his opponent.

**(Endless Thirst)**

"And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia, "The Man of 1000 Bottles" VODKA MAKAROV!"

He carried a vodka bottle to the ring where he opened and drank it to the very last drop before crushing it with his forehead and laughing. The ref then called for the bell, starting the match.

Both big guys got face to face and glared at each other before locking in a clinch which saw them struggling a lot before breaking up. Big Divo looked amused while Makarov just looked annoyed. They locked again and Big Divo caught him in a headlock.

Makarov pushed him with the ropes and received a shoulder tackle which barely affected him. The two big men then started running in the ropes at a turn, hitting shoulder tackles which didn't affect the other.

He invited the Man of 1000 Bottles to try again which he did, only this time, Dig Divo avoided him with agile maneuvers, ending with a dropkick to his face which knocked him down.

Big Divo then ran past him, leading the Russian powerhouse to avoid him with his own manoeuvers until Big Divo rolled to stop and both men then marked a pause as the crowd cheered for them. Makarov then scoffed and gave a headbutt to Big Divo's face.

This last one replied with blows of his own before headbutting the Russian powerhouse into a corner and charged at him, only to get pushed out on the apron. There, he grabbed and slammed Makarov's head on the turnbuckle before launching himself for a Slingshot move which Makarov stopped with a big right that made him fall outside.

Makarov then got outside and started tossing Dibo violently against the apron and security barricade before bringing him back in the ring, getting on a turnbuckle, and jumping on him with a Diving Headbutt followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Divo rested in a corner, Makarov hit him with violent lariats followed by an Irish Whip in the ropes and a Push-up Powerslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Divo rested in a corner and Makarov charged at him, only to get caught in Divo's arms who applied a Deadweight Lift Exploder Suplex on the Russian Powerhouse. He followed with a Standing Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Makarov rested in a corner, Divo hit his chest with a double slap which echoed through the arena. Makarov walked to another corner and received a second double slap that left a red mark on his chest. As Divo went for a third one, Makarov blocked his hands and violently headbutted him in the face. This stunned him long enough for Makarov to hit his Vodka Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, VODKA MAKAROV!"

The Russian powerhouse stood victoriously under the boos of the crowd despite him being a bit tired from his fight with Big Divo.

"Big Divo lost to Vodka Makarov?! What the duck?!" Joey exclaimed.

"This was a case of unstoppable force meeting the immovable object. And it's the force that won!" Bobby said.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Paint It Black)**

"The following contest is a six-man tag team match for the UCW Triple Tag Championship! Introducing first, they are the UCW Triple Tag Champions, the team of Jeth Sin, Vengeance Creed, and Violet Knight, THE GUARDIANS!"

The trio came out under the cheers and made their way into the ring where VC and Jeth removed their jacket and Violet gave her barbwired baseball bat to the ref.

**(Into The Ocean)**

"And their opponents! First, from the Depp Blue Sea, the team of SHARK BOY 2 & EL PIRANHA!"

The two masked wrestlers were cheered as they came on the entrance ramp and waited for their partner.

**(Funky fighter)**

"And their partner, from Tokyo, Japan, CAPTAIN PARTY!"

The dancing wrestler arrived and high-fived his partners before they ran in the ring together. The Guardians gave their belts to the ref who showed them before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Captain Party and Jeth Sin started the match while their partners went in their respective corner. Party danced and invited Jeth to join him but he just glared at him. Once he understood the Guardian wouldn't join him, Captain Party instead locked in a clinch with him which Jeth easily won by pushing him back.

Captain Party instead started giving chops to Jeth's chest which had no effect. He replied with a chop of his own which hurt Captain Party badly and then applied a body slam to him before going to tag Vengeance Creed in.

VC gave blows to Captain Party's head before Irish Whipping him in the ropes and kicked his butt as he went for a Hip Attack, somehow hurting his leg because of it. Captain Party ran in the ropes and hit a Hip Attack in his face followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Captain tagged Shark Boy 2 in and the masked wrestler clotheslined VC out of the ring before charging into him with a Suicide Dive. He then brought him back in the ring and hit his Shark Boy Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Shark Boy got kicked in the guts by VC who then Irish Whipped him in a corner where he back jumped behind VC and caught him with an arm drag followed by another one. He then countered a clothesline attempt from VC with a Hangman Neckbreaker before going to tag El Piranha in.

Piranha pulled VC in a corner and chopped his chest multiple times before Irish Whipping him in the ropes where he performed a Handspring Back Elbow to his face. VC then tagged Violet in so that she could jump on Piranha with a Thesz Press and multiple punches to the face.

Violet waited for Piranha to get back up before going for a Discus Lariat which Piranha interrupted by Superkicking her in the face. He followed with a Bicycle Kick to her face before putting her into a Tree Of Woe position and hitting a running dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Piranha grabbed Violet to go for his Back-to-belly Piledriver which she countered with a Sunset Flip pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Violet managed to tag Jeth who got in and started trading blows with Piranha. Eventually, the masked wrestler dropkicked Jeth in a corner and started hitting him with multiple running elbows and body avalanches until the Guardian knocked him down with a violent clothesline.

The masked wrestler managed to tag Captain Party who climbed a top turnbuckle and hit Jeth in the face with a Diving Hip Attack which knocked him back in his corner and allowed VC to take the tag.

VC charged at Captain Party who tossed him out of the ring before running out into him with a Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in the ring and applying an Ankle Lock submission hold. He soon transitioned it into a German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Violet jumped in to break the pin and then received a Shark Boy Chomper from Shark Boy which knocked her out of the ring. Jeth came and hit a headbutt to Shark Boy's jaw which knocked him out. El Piranha then got in and lifted Jeth to apply his Back-to-belly Piledriver.

VC hit a Bicycle Kick to Piranha's head to knock him out of the ring. He then turned his attention to Captain Party and looked to hit him with the same move, only to get countered with a Half Nelson Suplex. Captain then went in a corner and mimicked Shinsuke Nakamura's gesture before hitting VC in the face with a Running Hip Attack to his face while he was sitting and finished with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW Triple Tag Champions, CAPTAIN PARTY, SHARK BOY 2, AND EL PIRANHA!"

The trio happily took their new title belts and started celebrating by dancing together.

"The Guardians lost to Captain Party and our two luchadors from the sea?!" Joey exclaimed in surprise.

"This has gotta be the shock of the year!" Bobby said, laughing out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Smooth Criminal)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, he is the leader of the Monarchy, "The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He entered to a huge pop from the crowd as he entered with the Latino flag which he threw into the crowd before getting in the ring and waiting for his opponent.

**(Get Me Out)**

"And his opponent, from parts unknown, he is the UCW Legend Champion, JOHNNY STEELE!"

The champ came out to a loud positive reception as he calmly made his way to the ring. "Last summer, during Beach Brawl, Johnny lost to Freddy Escobar, but still won his respect! Can he defeat him in a match tonight?" Bobby asked.

Johnny gave his title belt to the ref and glanced at the Prince. the ref showed the belt before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men started walking in circles before locking into a clinch which saw them twisting the other's arm at turns. Eventually, Freddy performed a side flip to un-twist his arm and twisted Johnny's in return with this last one performing a roll to break free before taking Freddy down with a headlock.

He ended getting back up and tried to perform a Side Suplex which Johnny countered by getting him down once again. After a few more seconds, Freddy managed to get back up and pushed Johnny in the ropes which forced him to slowly release him. Freddy then did the Monarchy logo with his hand in Johnny's face. This last one replied by pushing him back and showing his two thumbs before turning them down.

Freddy chuckled before hitting a knee strike into Johnny's stomach and taking him down with a snapmare before trying to stomp on his head, only for Johnny to dodge. He then tried a Roundhouse Kick which Johnny ducked and replied with a Spin Kick to his stomach before running in the ropes and hitting a running dropkick to the side of his head and follow with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Johnny caught Freddy in a headlock, only to get pushed into a corner where Freddy charged, but he jumped out on the apron to dodge and blocked a blow from Freddy before going for a step-up Roundhouse Kick which Freddy blocked and replied with a Superkick to his jaw which made him fall.

Freddy then brought him back in, put him in a corner and delivered many blows and kicks to him until the ref made him stop. He then grabbed his head and dragged it out on the apron before going outside on the apron and hitting a running knee drop to the back of his head. He then brought him back in the ring to hit a running knee drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Freddy Irish Whipped Johnny in a corner and was about to run into him, but Johnny suddenly hit him in the knee with a running dropkick while he was running, causing him to flip. Seeing the occasion, Johnny grabbed Freddy's damaged leg and locked him into a modified Kneebar. It was painful, but Freddy managed to reach the ropes and force the break.

After that, Freddy chopped Johnny's chest and Irish Whipped him in the ropes, only to get reversed and caught Johnny with a Sunset Flip which made him roll back and hit Freddy in the face with a dropkick. He then put him in a corner and hit a chop to his chest before rolling back and hitting a running one.

He then Irish Whipped him in the opposite one, charged, and blocked a boot counter attempt from Freddy by catching his leg, kicking the back of it, and then placed it on the middle rope before stomping on it until the ref made him stop.

Johnny then grabbed Freddy's damaged leg and locked it into another kneebar and this time, it took Freddy 20 seconds before reaching for the ropes and force the break. After Freddy got back up, Johnny gave a few kicks to Freddy's bad leg before running in the ropes and receiving a knee strike in the stomach followed by a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of the head.

Both men got back up by the count of 7 and Johnny went for a smash which Freddy blocked and replied with a few boxing blows to his head and a strong right that knocked him down. He then delivered a few kicks to his chest in the corner followed by knee strikes to the stomach and stomps to the head until the ref made him stop.

He then tossed him away and climbed the top turnbuckle for an aerial move which Johnny interrupted with a Step-up Roundhouse Kick to the head that caused him to fall outside. As Freddy got on the apron, Johnny knocked him back out with a running dropkick before getting on the apron and kicking him hard in the face with a Penalty Kick.

He then brought him back in the ring before hitting him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the apron. In his momentum, he rolled back out on the apron and jumped on Freddy with a Springboard Swanton Bomb before getting on a top turnbuckle and, as Freddy was bending down, jumped on the back of his head with a Guillotine and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Groaning in anger, Johnny grabbed Freddy who surprised him with a knee strike to the stomach before going for a Superkick which Johnny blocked and locked into a modified kneebar that looked even more painful than the previous ones. Freddy seemed on the verge of taping out but managed to get to the ropes and force the break just in time.

Johnny grabbed Freddy's damaged leg once again, but Freddy surprised him with yet another Enzuigiri to the side of the head which stunned him long enough for Freddy to grab his leg and lock in the Figure Four Leg Lock. Johnny suffered a lot but managed to put a hand on the rope after 40 seconds, forcing the break.

Freddy didn't let Johnny rest and hit his ribs with knee strikes before getting him back up and applying a suplex and was going to follow with the Prince's Blade, but Johnny dodged, letting him strike the corner, and then ran in the corner to jump on him with a Whisper In The Wind.

He then grabbed Freddy from behind and applied a violent Lift Reverse DDT with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Needless to sa,y Johnny was shocked that his opponent kicked out. He waited for Freddy to get back up before running and receiving a dropkick to the face. Freddy then followed with a Prince's Blade on the back of Johnny's head and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Freddy too was shocked that Johnny kicked out of his finishing move. Pushing a groan, he got in a corner and waited for Johnny to get in the right position before going for his Execution which Johnny countered by catching him with a C4, to everyone's surprise, and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Bobby shouted.

Both men weakly got back up and started exchanging blows - slow at first, then faster, until Freddy pushed a scream and started giving many quick ones to Johnny's face until this last one replied with a Spin Kick to the stomach and ran in the ropes to receive a Superkick to the face.

Freddy then ran at Johnny who surprised him with a C4 immediately followed by a Skullbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Legend Champion, JOHNNY STEELE!"

Despite being visibly tired by the awesome match he just had, Johnny was filled with joy as he finally managed to defeat his rival. He took his title belt and rose it in victory when Freddy walked over to him and the two glanced at each other in silence. However, the Prince then offered him his hand which Johnny accepted to shake before leaving. The crowd cheered in joy.

"Wow! These two will never disappoint me!" Joey said, tears in his eyes.

"That's exactly how I like rematches from already classic ones!" Bobby added.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Break)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, he is the leader of the Pro Wrestling Saviors, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The PWS leader got cheered as he made his way toward the ring with a smirk and swinging his barbwired baseball bat around. Once inside, he was forced to give it to the ref before removing his jacket.

**(World's Elite)**

"And his opponent, from Paris France, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship, "The World's Elite" CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The French wrestler entered with enthusiasm as he clapped in fans' hands before getting inside the ring where he removed his mask to reveal his face with red and blue painting on the right half of his face and his vest too. He gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both men started by locking into a clinch which saw them struggling all around the ring and ended with France being pushed into a corner. The ref forced Chris to let go which he did before giving a friendly pat to France's cheek and then invited him to get closer.

Walking around in a circle, they locked into another clinch and Chris locked France into a headlock for a moment before being pushed with the ropes, but he held onto France and took him while still holding him.

France eventually managed to break free with a headscissors from which Chris escaped with a kick up and took France down with another headlock. Getting encouragements from the crowd, France ended getting back up and, using his raw strength, forced himself free and caught Chris into a headlock of his own.

Chris pushed him away with the ropes, dodged him twice, and then went for a lariat, but France held onto the ropes, forcing him to stop his attack. He then charged and received a boot counter to the face from France who then grabbed his arm and ran into the ropes to perform a Diving Corkscrew Arm Drag.

Both men then stopped to let the audience cheer for them. The two then got face-to-face and Chris briefly smiled before going for an aggressive attack which France ducked and caught him with an arm drag and an arm lock. Chris quickly got back up and hit France in the stomach and head before Irish Whipping him with the ropes, only for France to catch him, throw him in the ropes, and apply a back body drop.

As Chris rested into a corner, France delivered kicks to him before Irish Whipping him so hard in the opposite corner that he collapsed from the impact. France then charged and received a shoulder counter. After that, he wanted to charge again and Chris went for a boot counter, but France caught his leg and hit an elbow drop on it.

France then violently stomped on Chris' damaged leg, making him groan really hard in pain, and even hit elbow drops and a standing splash on it. Eventually, Chris managed to get back up on his one good leg and hit chops to France's chest.

He responded with a blow to the head and a headbutt before running in the ropes and getting thrown out of the ring by Chris. However, he held onto the top rope and backflipped to catch Chris' head with his feet, only for Chris to push him out of the ring.

He then got outside and lifted France to slam his head on the security barricade before bringing him back in the ring and delivering him a few stomps. He then slammed him into a corner and charged into him with a Body Avalanche followed by a Side Slam and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He grabbed France who tried to fight back with blows to his stomach, only to get one to the head from Chris who Irish Whipped him in the ropes to hit him in the head with a strong clothesline. Then, as France rested in the ropes, Chris charged and blocked a boot counter before hitting a stunner on France's leg, making him groan in pain.

He then took revenge by stomping on France's bad leg many times, damaging it even more, and even twisted it in the rope until the ref made him stop. As France rested in the corner, he tried to fight back with blows to Chris' head and they started trading blows with each other until Chris got the upper hand with chops.

He then went for a Body Avalanche, but France dodged, letting him crash in the corner, and then knocked him down with two clotheslines before Irish Whipping him in the ropes, getting reversed, and knock him down with a jump clothesline.

He then kicked up and hit TJ with a jump elbow drop followed by a Standing Swanton and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

France got Chris back up and gave him a few blows before applying a body slam and then got on a second turnbuckle to go for a Diving Swanton which Chris avoided by rolling out of the way. After France got back up, he went for a Brother Andrew, but France pushed him out of the ring.

France then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped outside directly on Chris. The ref counted to 17 before France got back in the ring and tried to grab Chris on the apron, only to get surprised with a DDT on the apron.

Chris then jumped on the top turnbuckle before jumping out on France with a Diving Crossbody. He then lifted France on his shoulders for a Broken Barrer, but France broke free and rose him on his own shoulders.

However, before he could do anything, Chris broke free and landed behind him, only to receive an elbow to the face which made him spit saliva. France then caught him from behind with an X-plex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to grab Chris who surprised him with another stunner before going for a kick which France blocked and countered into a Dragon Screw Leg Whip which damaged his leg even more. As Chris rested in a corner, France charged, but Chris grabbed the ref and used him as a shield, causing France to bump into him and knock him out.

As France checked on the ref, TJ took the opportunity to hit him with a low blow from behind, making him collapse in pain. He then grabbed France and applied a Brother Andrew followed by a weak pin from the ref who recovered.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, CHRIS BLAKE!"

The PWS leader smirked as he rose his new title belt alongside his barbwired baseball bat as the crowd cheered for him.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Joey exclaimed. "Classic France's title reign which started last year's summer, during Beach Brawl, just ended at the hands of Chris Blake!"

"He won the X-Cup during our previous PPV which was Eternal Glory 4 and now he won the U.S. Heavyweight Championship! This year looks bright for the Pro Wrestling Savior's leader!" Bobby added.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Propane Nightmares)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Canadian Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, ZACK PETERSON!"

The Ontario man came out under the cheers as he took selfies of himself with his cell phone and with some fans at ringside. Once inside the ring, he gave it to the ref before removing his clothes and getting ready for the challenge.

**(The Alpha)**

"And his opponent, from Wilson, North Carolina, he is the UCW Canadian Champion, JAY ALPHA!"

The champion came under loud cheers as he took a pose at the entrance with flashing pyros coming out from the entrance ramp. He walked into the ring and took one more pose before giving his jacket and belt to the ref. This last one showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Jay offered a handshake to Zack who accepted. The two then walked around in circles before locking into a clinch which saw Jay grabbing Zack into an arm twist before he rolled forward to release the pressure and caught him with a snapmare.

Zack then caught Jay in a headlock before getting pushed with the ropes and went for a shoulder tackle which didn't make Jay fall. The champ invited him to try again which he did twice before finally succeeding in knocking him down.

He then Irish whipped Jay in the ropes where he went for an Alpha Plantation which Zack dodged and ran in the ropes for an Ontario Ride which Jay avoided by jumping and then caught Zack with a roll-up which made him roll back and he went for a Roundhouse Kick which Jay dodged.

Both men stopped to let the crowd cheer for them. They then locked in another clinch with Zack pushing Jay back in a corner to hit his chest with two chops. He then pulled him away and jumped up on the second turnbuckle where Jay knocked him out of the ring with a chop of his own.

He then charged out into Zack with three Suicide Dives in a row (with the third one knocking him over the security barricade) before bringing him back in the ring for a Walking Side Backbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jay Irish whipped Zack in the ropes before catching him with a hip toss followed by a cartwheel dropkick which Zack dodged and went for a dropkick of his own which Jay dodged and finally landed a dropkick to Zack's head.

Jay then chopped Zack's chest and Irish whipped him in the ropes where he performed a Handspring followed by an impressive Enzuigiri to the side of Jay's head which echoed through the whole arena.

Zack then stomped down on Jay a bit before putting him in a corner and hitting a running forearm smash which made him sit down and followed with an Algonquin Boot followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack grabbed Jay who suddenly pushed him back in a corner and hit a chop to his chest. However, this didn't affect Zack who invited him to try again. Jay chopped him two more times, both without effects, before Zack replied with a dropkick that knocked Jay out of the ring.

Zack then ran out into him with a Suicide Dive and then took time to high five some fans at ringside. Jay took the opportunity to knock Zack down with a double ax handle before bringing him back into the ring. However, as Jay slipped back into the ring, Zack hit him with a 619 right in the butt.

He then hit him with a Springboard Forearm Smash from the apron before going for a clothesline which Jay countered with a Lethal Combination. As both men were laying down, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

After getting back up, Jay and Zack started trading blows - slow at first, then faster. Eventually, Jay got the upper hand and ran in the ropes before Zack caught him with a Standing Hurricanrana which knocked the two of them out of the ring.

Zack got back in the ring and run before following with many backflips and went for a Top Con Hilo on Jay who dodged, letting him land on his feet, and chopped on his chest. He then lifted Zack in a Powerbomb position for a Running Powerbomb in the barricade, but Zack escaped and tossed Jay head first into it instead.

As Jay recovered, Zack walked away before running at him and getting caught with a Reverse STO right into the security barricade. He then brought him back in the ring to hit a DDT before climbing a top turnbuckle and went for a Madness Elbow Drop.

Zack tried to block him with a boot counter, but Jay stopped and caught his leg, trying to apply a Figure Four Leg Lock, but Zack pushed him back. Jay Superkicked Zack in the stomach and got ready to go for his Alpha Plantation, but Zack suddenly caught him from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner.

After taking back, Zack ran in the ropes and received a boot counter to the face from Jay who ran in the ropes and went for a clothesline which Zack countered with a backflip followed by a Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Jay rolled out on the apron, Zack ran and caught him with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb on the outside floor. He then brought him back in the ring and hit a Springboard Missile Dropkick on the back of his head.

He tried to follow with a Lift Reverse DDT which Jay interrupted with a knee strike on top of Zack's head. Zack kicked Jay and tried to follow with an Ontario Ride which Jay countered with a Cutter. He then went for an Alpha Plantation which Zack interrupted with a dropkick behind his head.

Zack then started delivering many Spin and Roundhouse Kicks to Jay's head before applying a Lift Reverse DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Zack was totally shocked that Jay kicked out of his signature move and started stomping violently on him. He then lifted him up on a top turnbuckle and went for a Super Hurricanrana which Jay countered into a Powerbomb.

He then ran in the ropes for his Alpha Plantation which Zack ducked and ran in the ropes before hitting him with his Parry Sound Express and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Canadian Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

The arena exploded in cheers as Zack looked in pure shock. Jay Alpha got outside to grab his former title belt and walked over to Zack. They remained in silence for a while before Jay gave him the Canadian Championship. The two exchanged a hug and Jay rose Zack's hands in victory.

"Wow! An amazing ending for an amazing match!" Joey beamed.

"I agree! Many months after losing the Ultra Team Championship with Jay Renolds against the Canadian Guns, Zack managed to win a single title! About time the kid got his moment of glory!" Bobby added.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Final Boss)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from New Wark, New Jersey, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He came out under loud cheers and made his way to the ring where he did the 1 SWEET sign before tossing his jacket away.

**(Hail To The King)**

"And his opponent, from Miami, Florida, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

Men dressed as medieval soldiers arrived and made two lines with their swords held. Jay Renolds arrived dressed as a king and as he walked, the soldiers lowered their swords. The crowd cheered loudly for him as he entered the ring and removed his king helmet and attire before giving it to the ref along with his belt which he showed before calling for the bell, starting the match.

They both looked at each other for a good moment and then shared a bump-fist before locking in a clinch which saw Perkins twisting Jay's arm. However, this last one replied with a leg takedown and tried to lock in the King's Lock early, but Perkins kicked his shoulder with his other leg.

They both got back up and took a moment to let the crowd cheer for them as they looked at each other. They locked in another clinch, but Perkins caught Jay in a headlock and got pushed with the ropes to knock him down with a shoulder tackle.

As Jay got back up, Perkins teasingly poked at his nose before kicking him in the guts. He then applied a headlock takedown, but Jay quickly got back up and applied one himself to Perkins who jumped back up and pushed Jay back.

They locked in yet another clinch where Jay managed to push Perkins into the ropes and the ref slowly made him let go. He was then about to smash him, causing Perkins to get in defense position, but he stopped, laughing at him.

Jay then knocked Perkins down with a shoulder tackle before grabbing his waist from behind but received an elbow shot to the head which didn't prevent him from applying a Body Slam. He then got on the apron and was about to jump on Perkins with a Springboard Elbow Drop, but he landed on Perkins' knees, hurting his arm.

Perkins then tried to go for the Perkins Driver, but Jay broke free and tried to catch him with his King's Blade only to receive a kick to the face. Perkins then ran in the ropes and Jay knocked him down with an elbow smash before applying a Neckbreaker.

He then ran into the ropes and Perkins caught him with a Hurricanrana that knocked him out of the ring and took a pose. He was then going for a Top Con Hilo, but Jay ran back in and hit him with a clothesline that knocked him down and jumped on him with Top Con Hilo of his own.

He took time to let the fans chant: "All hail the king!" before dragging Perkins back in, but as he walked in, Perkins hit his leg with a running dropkick. He then proceeded to attack his leg with many blows, kicks, and moves like the Chin Drop. He even walked out on the apron and hit Jay's leg with a Springboard Missile Dropkick.

He then locked him in a Figure Four Leg Lock that lasted an entire minute before he was able to reach for the ropes and break the hold. Perkins brought him outside the ring and dropped his knee first onto the apron before doing the same thing on the security barricade.

Perkins then got back in, hoping to win via count-out, but Jay made it back in at 19, though his knee was still hurting. Perkins looked down at him when Jay got back up and headbutted him.

As Perkins sat down with holding his head in pain, Jay hit him hard with a running dropkick before catching him with a Stun Gun on the top rope. As Perkins rested in a corner, Jay got on top of him for 10 punches but got blocked at 9.

Perkins then lifted him in an Electric Chair position, but he rolled down and managed to lock Perkins into the King's Lock submission hold. It took around one minute for him to reach for the ropes and force the break.

Perkins rolled outside and Jay followed. Perkins kicked him in the guts before trying to use the barricade for a Springboard Moonsault, but Jay pushed him forward on the other side.

He then walked on the total opposite side before running and jumping over the barricade on Perkins. Once they were back in the ring, Jay kicked him and applied his Corkscrew Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He went for his Three Amigos but Perkins kicked the top of his head during the third one. He grabbed Jay and applied a Pumphandle Backbreaker before tossing him outside and walked on the apron to jump on him with a Springboard Moonsault from the top rope.

He then pushed Jay back in the ring while he climbed a top turnbuckle and hit the back of his head with a Missile Dropkick. He followed with a Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He lifted Jay and applied a Fireman's Carry Rolling Slam and tried to follow with a Diving Moonsault from the second turnbuckle, but he landed on Jay's knees, hurting his stomach.

As Perkins got back up in pain, Jay surprised him with a Spinning Spinebuster. Both men remained on the floor for a good moment before pressing their heads with deadly glares.

They started exchanging blows - slow at first, then faster - until Perkins pushed Jay into a corner and charged, only to be pushed up on the apron which didn't prevent him from grabbing Jay and hitting his head on the turnbuckle.

He then dragged Jay on the apron and tried to apply his Canadian Destroyer there, but Jay countered with an Apron DDT. He then ran around the entire ring before hitting Perkins with a violent running dropkick that knocked him against the barricade.

As they both managed to get back inside before the 20 counts, Perkins charged at Jay who pushed him out on the apron again and tried to punch him, but got blocked and received one from Perkins. This last one then went for a Springboard move but received a dropkick mid-air from Jay.

He then grabbed Perkins and successfully applied his Three Amigos followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He climbed the top turnbuckle, but Perkins jumped up and smashed him before applying an impressive Leg-hook Superplex that caused the crowd to chant: "This is wrestling!"

As Jay rested beside the ropes, Perkins did the shotgun move before going for a running knee strike which Jay dodged and caught him with a German Suplex, but he landed on his feet and hit his knee strike on the side of Jay's head.

He then tried to apply his Perkins Driver, but Jay broke free and almost applied his King's Blade, but Perkins broke free from it which didn't prevent Jay from catching him from behind with three German Suplexes. He then actually managed to hit the King's Blade followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

The arena cheered loudly and chanted: "All hail the king!" as Jay stood up and rose his title belt in victory.

"Wow! What an amazing match! Sure, his bout with TJ at Eternal Glory was great but this was some cool stuff too!" Joey said.

"Yup! Looks like the Final Boss couldn't end the King's reign just as it started off!" Bobby added.

"That was UCW Revenge, ladies and gentlemen! thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon..."


End file.
